Evil wins, Kind of
by Historosh
Summary: evil won him over now they must deal with it.


The evil warlord

Lars made his decision he would fight for the all mighty evil Mianchi. He screamed his decision with a voice that would make the women of the world scream in terror. A dark cloud circled around him as he stood in the middle of his room. Lars felt a fire pouring through his veins.

The cloud slowly melted away leaving nothing but a fog in his eyes. He realized when the fog had cleared from his vision that he was not in the mortal realm. Demons and fire danced alike within their special realm. His figure had changed along with the scenery to that of a dark creature spawned in the depths of hell. He could now fell his power grow with the anger of the creatures in the mortal realm.

Lars trained for many hours till he thought he knew all of the secrets of the new body he possessed. He achieved new speeds in the new body. Everything around him became a giant blur as he dashed around the realm. He became a fog with this great speed. The sensation was incredible blur after blur went by him as if they were standing still. He finally stopped running to train with his new weapon he supposed he had. He reached on his back but felt no weapon. Lars needed to talk to the man in charge and find out if with Lars's haste in making a decision if Lars hadn't gotten a weapon that should be his.

Lars walked to the giant doors to the entrance hall. As he walked through them he could feel a great surge of hatred from behind the door in front of him. He stood before the great power that was Mianchi and asked for his sword. The blade screamed as it went through the air as he swung it lightly. Lars then sheathed the sword and walked away.

Far above the encampment sat the almighty Historosh unable to see Lars but he could feel Lars's energy levels. Lars had betrayed the trust of the powerful Historosh. " Be on the watch for him. If he ever learns what he can really do we're in a lot more trouble than you could ever imagine." Historosh said this with an expression no one had ever seen before, fear. He gave the orders to his men and put double security on the gates. Hoping that would be the way they attacked.

Lars trained tirelessly and pushed himself to his limit and beyond. At this stage Lars could feel the pain the anger from all the other beings pulsing through his body. With his new energy he challenged the strongest warriors this dimension had to offer. One by one they all fell passing their rage to him and pushing his powers so that he changed to a new more vicious than the previous. He reached for his sword, it had changed too, was more agile and weighed less than before. He stood before the army of hell and let them see what he had become. His scream of readiness reached both Mianchi, and Historosh, who both gave their mirrors a look of great horror.

The march on heavens gates began at dusk. Each demon marched with a purpose, Lars lead the way with the minor demons and warlords following close enough so that he could sense the power that each one of them held deep in their figures. Just as they reached the gates Lars dropped to the ground the effect was tide of crouching following his lead. The keepers of the gates couldn't understand what was happening were they surrendering, or was this just a ploy to lure the guards into a false sense of security so the evil army would have the advantage? A smirk crossed Lars's face as the cape he now wore kept the secret of his movements. He reached for the sword on his back and in an instant all around him fell to the amazing power of Lars and his sword.

The crowd of hell spawned warriors raged into battle. Lars charged the castle from high above the battle until only the leader remained.

" You don't want to kill me." Historosh pleaded.

"Like hell I don't. You are the only thing standing between me and victory." Lars screamed.

The fight began with rage being the primary weapon. Their swords clashed so loudly the armies outside could hear the battle rage on. Sword meeting sword was how most of the battle went on. Both armies stood in awe as the carnage grew between the fighters. One mistake was made and it cost Historosh his head. Lars needed to fill his need for blood so he went back to the source of all his pain and suffering.

As Lars entered the thrown room Mianchi stood to congratulate him on a job well done, and was unsuspecting.

" I wish I could have seen his face." Mianchi wheezed between laughs.

" I could show you if you wish." Lars said with a calm tone to his voice. He walked his master over to a large mirror that hung on the wall. "You see yourself." Lars asked.

" Yes I do but I don" Mianchi was cut off, literally by the blade of Lars's sword.

Lars walked, with a cocky kind of walk, to the vacant thrown. He lowered himself into the viscous looking seat. Anger from all across the realms pushed into Lars in every way imaginable.

On earth everyone stopped their bickering and didn't understand why. They spent the next few days replacing the world's forest, and dividing the worlds wealth about the realm. When everyone felt the pressure of anger it was transferred to Lars. The entire world flourished and never was there a need for a war ever again. Now Lars sits on his twisted thrown for all eternity waiting for the day when heaven would try to take the land back from the forces of hell.


End file.
